


The Reason

by LarryStylinfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinfuck/pseuds/LarryStylinfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Days. Harry will give you reasons why he gives up. Harry will be free, maybe even Happy. Happier then now anyways. It can only get better even though he doesn't know what it means to be free. He knows he won't have to deal with the pain anymore. No cuts, no lies, no laughs. Nothing. Yeah maybe there will be nothing, but he can deal with nothing. Not with pain. Everything is planned.  He has so many reasons to go. But what if someone cares and gives him one reason to stay? Would he stay? Can Louis, a stranger,  make him stay? Can Louis find The Reason for Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

~ 6 Days ~

Harry is alone, around him are about 40 more People. I bet you think Harry is stupid, because he just said he is alone, even though he isn't. Go blame him, like everyone else, he doesn't care anymore.

He will show you in only 6 Days that he is alone and he will give you reasons. Reasons why Harry should end his life.

Harry is at the bus stop right now, he is waiting for the school bus to pick him up. Alone. All the other Kids are waiting with friends. What are friends? 

You also know that one kid that's always alone, don't you? Do you know why it's always alone? I bet you never talked to him/her. Do you bully that kid? Do you talk about it or do you feel sad for it? Now you are promising yourself that you feel bad for that kid, don't you? You feel better now. But I tell you one thing, feeling sad for someone doesn't help a bit. You could also bully it. There would be no difference.

But Harry isn't here to make you feel bad. He doesn't want you to turn around. He wants you to listen.

Only 5 more minutes and the bus will arrive to pick the people up. Just like everyday. 5 Minutes can be a long time for someone who has no one to talk to, but don't worry! Harry is used to being alone and if you listen to music time goes by fast.

When the bus arrives Harry is the last person to enter it, he will get a seat anyway. No one wants to sit in the front. The front is for loser. Harry is a loser, so the front of the bus is just for him.

He wants to end his life in 6 Days, but is still going to school. Maybe People are right he is a loser. Maybe they are not. Who knows? 

He gets off the bus and starts to walk over to his school. He feels all eyes on him even though no one notices him. Maybe some of you got bullied before, you would understand. Maybe Harry is paranoid, but maybe it's true. 

Harry enters his class room. He sits in the middle of the room. The seats beside him are empty. 

"Good Morning, class!", the teacher just entered the room. Harry feels sorry for the teacher, it's not easy to handle a class full of 17-19 year old assholes. "We have a new student, his name is Lewis and yeah.. would you like to say something about yourself?" 

"Well yeah first of all my name is Louis," this boy is sass in person," me and my Parents had to move because of my fathers work, that's why I'm joining you in the middle of the year. I like to play football, I sing and I like to act." Louis smiles into the room. 

This boy is going to be a cool kid. Harry knows it already. "Okay Louis, uhm thank you. Why don't you take a seat next to Harry?" 

No! Harry doesn't want to have someone sit beside him. Harry wants to prove that he is alone. The teacher points at him. 

"I would love to!", Louis smiles at him. "No believe me you don't!" Harry could hear someone shout from the back of the class. The teacher goes on with his lesson, like nothing ever happened and also Louis ignores the comment. 

Well maybe Harry is just being over dramatic. Maybe it's not that bad and he should start to ignore.

The rest of the day was pretty good actually. Maybe the best school day he ever had, Louis even tried to talk to him about 2 times, but it's not easy to talk to Harry. Especially when Harry doesn't want to talk.

~ 5 Days ~ 

Today Harry sees Louis at the bus stop. He is walking past the cool kids. It looks like the cool kids are trying to talk to him, but he ignores them. Harry thinks that Louis is stupid, he could be a cool kid if he would only talk back! 

Every step Louis takes forward to Harry, Harry's heart starts to beat faster. Yeah he has to admit it. Louis is hot. Louis is everything Harry looks forward in a boy. Go ahead and judge him! Yes Harry is gay. One more think that's wrong about him.

The first time Harry noticed he was gay he went straight away to his dad and told him. Harry wasn't allowed to have secrets. That day, his dad beat the shit out of him, but he couldn't beat the gay boy away.

"Hi Harry, how are you today?", Louis stands in front of him with a big smile. He has nothing against Louis, but he doesn't want to be any ones friend. "You don't talk much, do you?" 

"No, as you can see I don't. Congrats you figured by yourself! Why are you still trying?" Harry isn't sure how he could say so many words to a stranger, but he managed it.

"I was still trying, because I wanted t hear you voice. I guess I won." he grinned at him.

~ 4 Days ~ 

Maybe he likes Louis a little bit. He is a fun guy and when you are around him you don't have to talk much. He does all the talking.

~ 3 Days ~ 

Only 3 More days. Today is Friday. Today Harry wants to tell his class that he won't come to school on monday, because he is going to commit suicide. 

He stands up to walk in front of the whole class. Everyone is quite for a second. Harry never speaks infront of the class and everyone knows that. Some kids are starting to laugh at him. "I wanted to tell you guys something.." A shout from the back interrupted him. "You know that nobody cares, right?" 

"Okay." That's all Harry says. He is walking back to his seat. Louis leans towards him. "I care if you want to tell me?" Harry smiles at him. It's a sad smile and Louis knows it. "No, I don't want to tell you, but thanks"

Harry is at his locker. He has to bring all his books home, so no one has to do it for him when he is gone. 

He is about to walk out of the school. His books are heavy. A kid comes from behind and pushes him. Harry drops all the books. "Oh gosh, sorry Harry." That voice is familiar. He turns around to see Louis looking at him."Let me help you with that!" Louis pics up a few books for Harry, "I'm gonna bring them home with you." All Harry can do is nodd.

"Do you wanna hang out with me on Sunday?" Harry wants to say no. No Louis sorry I can't I wanna kill myself on sunday, I can't hang out with you. He really wants to say, but all he can say is "Yeah sure." 

Louis whole face lights up. "Yaay! I'm going to pick you up. Sunday is going to be great. See you Harry." Why did he say yes? 

~ 2 Days ~

He has two options tomorrow: 

1\. Commit suicide.

2\. Spend the day with Louis.

 

~ Today ~

Harry has the pills in his hand. He is going to do it. There is no way back, yes Louis is great, but that doesn't change a thing. It's better for Harry to go now than in a few days or weeks. He doesn't want to hurt Louis. He doesn't want to become his friend and then leave him alone. That wouldn't be fair. 

He hears a knock on his door. No not yet. "What?" Harry throws the pills away. The Door opens. "What are you doing you little fucker?" Puuh, it's not Louis. He can actually do it now. "I was going to kill myself, but you interrupted me." His dad keeps a straight face. Well he doesn't give a fuck than.. 

"Maybe you have to do that later, here is someone for you." So Louis is already here, would he have time to do it? He tries to grab the pills, but Louis is already in his room. 

"Harry don't" Louis says and walks over to him to give him a hug. "What are you doing here, Louis? It's 10 am.." 

Louis lets go off Harry and looks at him. "I want to spent as many time as we I can with you." 

Harry can't help himself. He had nothing left to lose. He has to scare Louis away. 

"Louis I'm gay and I have a crush on you." He wants him to leave. 

"Well that's great. Uhm same .." Harry wants to ask what Louis means with 'same..' but he can't stop looking into Louis eyes. 

Harry can't control himself anymore. He starts to lean forwards. He's expecting Louis to turn away, but Louis doesn't. They both lean in until their lips meet. Louis starts to kiss him soft, it takes Harry a few seconds to kiss back, but a moment later he finds himself licking over louis bottom lip.

Louis opens his mouth and lets Harrys tongue in. Harry starts to press his tounge against louis tongue and ends up pressing his whole body against Louis.Louis breaks the kiss and packs Harrys lip gentle. 

"Harry we will have an amazing Day today and you are going to come to school tomorrow. We are going to hold hands. Everyone will see you're mine. We will make it, I will protect you. Can you promise me not to try anything again? Pleas? Because I care." 

All Harry can do is nod. Then he starts to cry. 

Harry has so many reasons to commit suicide, but Harry has also one reason to live. And this one reason is bigger than anyother reason. It's The Reason. It's a blue eyed boy named Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first one shot so i hope you like it (:


End file.
